


The Curse Of Freshman Year

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Injury, Lee and Cam are in love in this because I can, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Taz!Lee AU, making story up as I go, somft boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: He was different. He'd always been different. It was one of the reasons why he was outcasted.He just never bothered to look past his weird dreams, sharp teeth, and strange emotions connected to A. Nigma High until now.
Relationships: Biffy T. Goldstein/Kimmie McAdams, Lee ping/Camillio "Cam" Martinez, Sue Ping/Alfred Ping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. A Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since day one when he set foot onto school grounds, Lee felt a strange connection to the place...
> 
> Maybe highschool would be interesting after all?

A new day. A new year-

A new _anxiety_.

Lee sighs, slamming his mother's car door shut and rolling his eyes at her shout. He takes a look around as she drove off, taking in the new sight. 

People getting _wedgied_ , people _gossiping_ , people _clearly_ out of his _league_ -

"Hey, man!"

Well, at least he had him.

Lee turned around with a tired smile, raising an eyebrow as Camilio Martinez- _aka_ one of his best friends since Elementary, walked over confidently.

"New year, right? We're the _big dogs_!"

Lee laughs, walking towards the double-doors that would keep them prisoner for a whole year.

"You're right. No more rookie mistakes this year, _right_?"

Cam groans overdramatically, throwing his head back as Lee reached for the door handle.

"How was _I_ supposed to know she was that jock dude's _gaaal_ , man?"

Lee laughs, grabbing the door handle and starting to pull it open. 

He stops, looking to the door in confusion.

Cam raises an eyebrow, looking up at him concerned and confused. 

"Uuuh... _dude_?"

Lee shakes his head, snapping out of it. He gives his best friend a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"Sorry! Zoned out there. Probably trying to find anyway to escape the place before we even go _in._ "

Cam laughs as Lee feels a shiver run through him, opening the door.

Something felt off...

  
Must be his anxiety.


	2. Beginnings Of A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy. 
> 
> 4 hours in and already he almost got beat up.
> 
> Talk about lame.

"Is that...the school _mascot_?"

"Uh...I sure _hope so_ , dude. Or else we gotta _run._ "

"How _rude_! Holger thinks them _cute_!"

Lee and Cam look to each other, trays of mystery meat and mush in hand. They chuckle, rolling their eyes as they head to a table.

Lee couldn't help looking back though, watching as the " _Taz"_ caught his eye, seemingly offering a creepy smirk before slithering off.

"Sooo... _oof_!?"

Oh no.

Lee looked from his tray to the now dirtied shirt of the tall teen in front of him. So did the teen.

_Oh god no fuck why-_

Lee swallowed audibly, offering the boy a sheepish, nervous smile. It was not returned.

" _Grrr_." 

Lee yelps, tray dropping from his grip as his collar was grabbed. He ignored his friend's worried shouts, looking up at what he assumed to be the school bully.

 _And_ the cause of his death. 

"A-At least you have a p-p-"

"A _what_ , dude? You-"

" _Hey_! Leave my boy Lee _alone_! It ain't _his_ fault he improved your-"

Lee looked to Cam, finding him off to their side a bit, seemingly afraid yet angry at the same time. 

He worriedly looked between him and the boy, feeling his collar being held tighter-

" _Mr. Biffy!"_

Lee and " _Biffy_ " turned their heads to face the source of the outcry. Lee looked back to Biffy at a groan, raising an eyebrow.

" _Sorry_ vice principle Veronica. Detention as _always_?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. Biffy sighed, releasing Lee. He glared down at him, pointing to his face and then to his fist.

" _You got lucky."_

Lee swallowed thickly once more, nodding quickly. He stepped back, hands up as Biffy stalked off. 

Cam and Holger came rushing over, both fretting. Cam gave Lee a sympathetic look, walking closer while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Sorry, dude. I tried, really-"

Lee sighed, offering him a weary smile. He motioned for both of them to follow as they started heading to a table. _Again._

"It's cool. I appreciate it, really."

They all sat down. As soon as they did the television in the corner of the room turned on, revealing Tina and Chaz, the school's news achors.

Cam glanced at Lee out of the corner of his eye as Lee looked intently to it.

"So... _Tina._.."

Lee shook out of it, turning to face his friend. He tilted his head, confused. Cam forced a cocky smirk, raising an eyebrow as he downed his milk. After he motioned to the screen.

"Crush? On her?"

"Oh."

" _Mmhm?_ "

Lee blushes, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Holger turned to them, tilting his head at their display.

" _No._ Not a-anymore."

Cam slammed the milk onto his tray in shock, causing Holger to raise an eyebrow and hum, and Lee to flinch.

" _Really_!? But you-"

Lee suddenly cringed, moving to stand.

"Sorry dude...I have to wiz-"

"You guys coming?"

The trio looked up and around, finding all the students to be walking out of the cafeteria. The student who talked to them motioned to the tv.

"Gym. Now."

Lee sighed.

  
Great beginning to the year, yeah?


End file.
